


Lipstick

by tigragrece



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Jealousy, Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Asami was kinda Angry after he have seen some pics of Akihito with another Girl.He couldn't believe it...He needed to have one conversation with him now.





	Lipstick

Asami was kinda Angry after he have seen some pics of Akihito with another Girl.   
He couldn't believe it...   
He needed to have one conversation with him now.  
  
So he goes home and saw Akihito  
  
"Hello Asami"  
  
"Hey, We need to talk"  
  
"What happens?"  
  
"Just Tell me about this" tell Asami by showing him the pic  
  
It's was Akihito with another girl, the girl was one friend of him who have asked him to do some photoshoot for a future project of her of lipstick.  
  
"She is my friend, she have asked me a favor for help her for a shooting for lipstick."  
  
He still have traces of the lipstick, he knew it's would have been awkward with Asami but he needed to do it he needed the money.  
  
"I think you need to wear my mark except of lipstick because you are mine, kitten don't forget it" and he kisses him very hard  
  
Asami was jealous, he was so jealous of the fact that he couldn't stand the fact of another touching or even kissing him because it's could make them break up.  
He was too addicted to this kitten.  
So he began to leave him so mark and lovebites.  
  
After this little session, Akihito tell Asami "I was doing this for money because she have give me good money and also she is my friend but I have no feelings for her, I had when I was younger but not anymore"  
  
"Why you need the money? You don't need it I'm here"  
  
"I still want my own money"  
  
Asami didn't answer at the fact that Akihito didn't have feelings for her because he knew that if he wanted to say something he will tell this.  
  
"You know... I love you, but I still want to be indépendant"


End file.
